Replay
by CamilaSF
Summary: Lucy nunca esperaria que algo assim acontecesse naquela noite...Ou melhor que conhecesse ele...Ele ficou gravado como fogo em sua memória. (UA)


_~ Fairy Tail e seus Personagens pertencem ao Hiro Mashima_

_Escrevi essa pequena One-shot enquanto ouvia as musicas:_

~ Replay - Zendaya  
~ Whine up - Kat Deluna

_SE__ quiserem dar um clima a mais, aconselho a lerem ouvido essas duas musicas ^.^_

Espero que gostem

* * *

_Lucy nunca esperaria que algo assim acontecesse naquela noite._

_Ou melhor que conhecesse "ele"._

_Ele ficou gravado como fogo em sua memória._

* * *

Lucy tinha ido aquela boate por insistência das amigas, Mira e Levy, que diziam que a loira estava se sobrecarregando. Ao ouvir a propostas das amigas pela tarde a loira tinha prontamente negado. Mas a albina e a azulada a conheciam muito bem, pois usando os argumentos certos, ali estava o resultado….

A loira sentada em um canto do bar, observando o movimento, os corpos das pessoas se movimento em um ritmo envolvente e quente.

Lucy vendo que mais um dos garotos bêbados que estava se aproximando, provavelmente para lhe soltar mais um cantada brega, se levantou, olhando rapidamente envolta a procura das amigas que haviam desaparecido, provavelmente tinham encontrado seus parceiros e estavam por algum lugar fazendo coisas que Lucy, não precisava ver.

Tomando em um gole o drink que estava bebericando antes, resolveu seguir a dica das amigas. Soltar-se, deixar o seu lado mais irracional e irresponsável tomar conta pelo resto da noite. Claro...deixando um limite em mente, pois não queria acordar amanhã na cama de um desconhecido desprovida de roupa.

Deixando um sorriso escapar, caminhou em direção a pista de dança, absorvendo o ritmo da música, começando a se movimentar devagar, balançando os quadris no ritmo da música. O sorriso da loira cresceu um pouco mais, deixando-se entregar no ritmo da música. A Loira sabia que tinha atraído olhares, mas sentia um olhar praticamente queimando em sua direção. Ao se virar em direção ao olhar, a primeira coisa que notou foi os olhos ônix que tinham um brilho ao percorrer o corpo dela, a próxima coisa que Lucy viu foi ele vindo em sua direção, quando ele parou em sua frente pegando o pulso que estava coberto pela luva, Lucy não pode deixar de notar o quão exótico e lindo ele era com seus cabelos rosados e corpo escultural.

Quando viu que tinha a sua atenção. Deixou de lado seu pulso ele tomou alguns passos para trás e olhou para ver se ela iria virar e correr ou fugir. O casal havia atraído olhares, que observavam se eles iriam dançar juntos. Lucy podia sentir a antecipação da maioria dos frequentadores do sexo feminino, como se esperando um chance de dançar com o homem em sua frente. Mas o rosado estava interessado na menina de cabelos loiros de olhos castanhos que estava diante dele, extremamente bela em seu vestido sem alças preto.

Sem se preocupar em tirar os olhos dele, ela fechou a distância entre eles e deixou a música levá-la embora.

Segurando a mão do rosado, ela deu um pequeno giro, deixando suas costas para o peito do mesmo, ao ver ele lhe estreitar os olhos, que pareciam brilhar em perigosas chamas sensuais, o sorriso da loira se tornou um pouco maior, ele deixou suas mãos correm um rastro quente até a cintura e se moveu lentamente com ela em sincronia com a batida.

Esta era uma das coisas que ela amava sobre a dança, ela sempre podia surpreender as pessoas com seus movimentos. Ela estava ficando cansada de as pessoas simplesmente assumindo que ela era uma menina inocente.

Natsu teve que morder o lábio para não arrastar a moça fora da pista, movendo-a para um lugar onde ninguém mais podia ver.

Ambos estavam tão encantados um com o outro, nenhum deles prestou atenção aos olhares que eles estavam recebendo. Os olhares maliciosos e sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções de suas amigas, elas pensavam em algo parecido.

_A loira realmente poderia surpreender as pessoas._

Colocando a mão em seu peito, ela podia sentir a excitação dele. Havia algo sobre a dança que causou tanta tensão sexual. Se ela continuasse com isso ela pode acabar fazendo algo estúpido.

Lucy acariciou seu pescoço, passando os dedos de leve nos fios rosados perto da nuca, em seguida, virou-se e afastou-se. O olhar em seus olhos ônix era predatório. Oh o menino ia odiá-la por alguns momentos. Não se preocupar em esconder o sorriso tímido que veio a seus lábios, ela fez sinal para ele se aproximar com seu dedo. Fechando a distância entre eles, ele lentamente empurrou-a para onde não havia tantas pessoas. Ainda dançando levemente, deixou os rostos se aproximarem, os lábios quase se encostando, sussurrou.

– Lucy.

– Natsu - Falou o rosado em um sussurro rouco e sensual. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de deixar os lábios se encostarem, cada um lutando por mais controle. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele deslizarem o tecido fino do vestido. _Queimando-a._ Com um suspiro a loira foi se separando lentamente do rosado, notando o olhar dele, deixou um sorriso se moldar nos lábios vermelhos.

– Se quiser um replay, me procure...Amanhã - Falou a loira deixando os olhos deslizarem para a pista.

Lucy viu o brilho predatório nos ônix, sabia que ele havia entendido….

Agora enquanto deslizava em direção a saída, não pode deixar de notar que não via a hora de voltar aqui amanhã.


End file.
